YandX
by MojaveMarshal
Summary: Jaune and crew have to try and avoid the crazy girls after them long enough to cure them. But will they succeed? Probably not.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Outbreak**

**This isn't supposed to be taken seriously of course. Nor is this going to be written all that well. I'm writing this because I'm both bored and a bit burned out from another story I'm writing. So I hope you enjoy this! Cause I know I did!**

**The city of Vale: Three months ago.**

At first people assumed it was just a new illness of little concern.

Nobody was sure where it came from, however it was observed to spread rapidly and only affect the female populous, between the ages of 17 to 47, with a zero percent fatality rate. But that was the only good news.

The virus, soon named YandX, affected the production of the hormones Oxytocin and Testosterone in the female body. These hormones, when under the effect of YandX, were produced at a run away pace. Far faster than anything natural. At first, top scientists suspected YandX of being some sort of biological weapon. But no evidence could be found of artificial tampering when YandX was tested on.

Regardless the effects could soon be observed by the general populous. Within hours the afflicted would experience intense feelings of longing for someone who they are either already romantically involved with or wish to be so. It rapidly transforms into an obsession, then with the increase of Testosterone, a violent obsession.

This violence also translated against older women. Those who could not be infected were often victims of murder by the infected. As for those who were too young to be infected the opposite happened. Even the freshly infected 17 year old would develop strong maternal affections for their younger counterparts. Acting like a mother would to their daughter.

The infected would relentlessly chase the object of their obsession. If they tried to resist the infected would go into extreme fits of violence. From breaking limbs, cutting or carving into the victim's body and in rare cases causing paralysis. Secondary symptoms would include an increase of strength. However it was not evident in infection for several days after first contact with the illness.

The disease was able to spread extremely quickly, Aura only slowed infection down by a few hours. As evident by what happened across Remnant.

"_This is Lisa Lavender here to report on a new illness that has broken out across our fair city. So far no fatalities however it has been observed to cause aggression in females both Human and Faunus. So ladies it's best to keep indoors for now!"_

"_This is Rick Redwood filling in for Lisa as she has unfortunately fallen ill with the new YandX virus. As experts continue to try and battle this virus it has spread all over the globe in the three weeks since it was first spotted! But the Vale Counsel has released a press statement assuring the world that it is working to produce a vaccine."_

"_Hello Vale this is Rick Redwood with some unfortunate news. Efforts for a first attempt at a vaccine for the YandX virus have totally failed. The Vale Counsel has declared martial law, as now over 60% of the female population of Vale has become afflicted. _

_Already horrific reports have surfaced of violence committed by the infected who were not contained. Most notably against local club owner Junior Xiong, who was found being held captive by his two bouncers, who had cut off his feet and had engaged in a most brutal sexual assault. For all of our sakes everyone stay safe and stay inside."_

But eventually it was too late. Roughly three months after the disease was first spotted it had infected around 98% of Vale's female population. With similar numbers in Vacuo, Mistral and Menagerie. The kingdoms rapidly collapsed at this rate and the Grimm briefly had a feeding frenzy. But what came after was the most consequential.

"_Helllloooo everyone it's me! Lisa Lavender! Proud to announce that I have returned from forced containment! Now that I'm finally united with my husband I have an announcement to make. Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Menagerie are completely infected! With Atlas soon to follow I am here to say to any non-infected that this isn't an illness or a curse, it's a liberation! So join us and find your one true love!_

_With that we must talk about Beacon academy. There are "free" men and women that have barricaded themselves inside. This cannot be allowed to stand! So when the time is right we will storm Beacon and show them what happens when they refuse our advances!"_

With that the camera sputtered off. Lisa looked around the damaged studio. When the infected officially rose up some of their lovers tried to hide here. Including hers, oh how foolish they were. While they were all contained the aura users secretly began to unlock the rest's aura as well. Including hers.

She then turned and looked down. Before her sat Rick Redwood, the love of her life. He was currently unconscious, getting your left leg snapped by your co-worker does that to a person. Before she was infected she was unsure as to how and talk about her feelings. But now, he was all **HERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ren's Reckoning**

**I'm surprised this has already gotten a lot of good feedback. Well in that case I'll certainly continue! But I'm definitely gonna change that humor tag. I'm no comedian, so I'm probably gonna change it to adventure or something like that. **

Ren was sitting in his room. Across from him was his partner, best friend and crush. Nora Valkyrie, she was one of the few non-infected females left. Was.

Just hours ago the affected attacked Beacon, while their attack was unsuccessful they succeeded in reaching the remaining females. Mostly students, unfortunately one of them was Nora.

"Renny I'm scared. What if I hurt you?" Nora was sitting on her bed across from him, tears in her eyes. She knew she was going to be fine, physically anyways. But the pancake loving ginger didn't want to hurt her first and bestest friend. Nora knew that if there was anyone she would go after once YandX got her it would be Ren.

Ren smiled as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He looked her dead in the eyes and nodded.

"It's going to be ok Nora. I'm not going to leave you by yourself. I care too much to do that to you."

Nora smiled, blinking back her tears, before jumping on Ren and giving him a bone crushing hug. Suddenly the door to Team JNPR's room burst open before the pair stood their leader, Jaune Arc. Outside Nora and Ren could see Qrow Branwen, Ruby and Yang's uncle, as well as their headmaster Ozpin. Qrow seemed anxious, which considering their situation wasn't at all surprising. His eyes were twitching, he was looking around for threats. Ozpin meanwhile seemed perfectly normal, but Ren did catch the headmaster holding his cane just a little bit tighter than usual.

"Ren what are you doing! I know Nora is our friend but we can't stay with her. She'll be fully infected soon, we gotta go before it's too late." Jaune cried out as he observed the pair. He was a very dense man, but even Jaune knew there had to be something more to their relationship than what they let on.

Ren shook his head before standing. Pulling out _Stormflower_, Jaune eyed him but Ren didn't move. He took one look at Nora before fully facing his teammate.

"I won't leave Nora to suffer alone. But that doesn't mean I won't help you now. I'll help you three escape Beacon. But after that you're on your own."

Jaune sighed before turning his head to his headmaster. Ozpin looked disappointed, but he nodded back to his student. Jaune turned back to Ren.

"Ok Ren, if that's what you want to do then fine. But we gotta hurry!"

Several sets of running feet could be heard from around the corner. Qrow visibly tensed as he faced his weapon towards the sound. Ozpin didn't get into any visible stance but he also turned towards the sounds.

Four girls rounded the corner and faced the team of hunters. Jaune's partner, his best friend, his best friend's sister and finally a woman who looked like a carbon copy of Weiss. Except she was taller, and curvier.

He wasn't as surprised as he felt he should have been when Pyrrha and Ruby revealed their feelings to him. Yang on the other hand was a total shock.

_It was only a few hours after the infected attacked Beacon, but while their attack had failed they were successful in spreading the disease to the rest of the girls inside the academy. Jaune was racing to find team RWBY as well as NPR._

_He entered the hallway where their dorms were located only to find his team's door locked and RWBY's wide open. He decided to knock and peer inside._

_Blake and Weiss were missing. However Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang were sitting inside the room discussing something in whispers. It was then they noticed Jaune, and that when Jaune knew he was screwed. Metaphorically and literally._

_Psychotic grins dotted their faces, their eyes were glassy save for the extreme lust hidden behind said glassiness._

"_Oh Jaune we are so happy you came to see us!" Ruby cooed as she quickly stood up._

"_Yes Jaune you see our horizons have recently been broadened. All thanks to this YandX virus." Pyrrha spoke as she reached for her weapons on her back._

"_We love you Jaune, so we are going to give you a choice. Love us back, I know you think of us as friends but we can be so much more. Love us back, become our husband and we promise to love, dote and pleasure you till the day you die. But if we have to force you, we have no problems hurting you and keeping you from becoming a hunter. So what do you say loverboy?" Yang asked as she stepped ever so closer to Jaune._

Jaune had booked it shortly after but not before running into Blake and Weiss. Both of whom were raping Sun and Neptune respectively. However they didn't pay him much mind, Weiss especially. But that's how he found out about Winter's affections with Qrow.

He had said that "snow queen" had challenged him to a duel for his affections. A maniac glee found within her ice blue eyes. But it wasn't the type of duel that he would be allowed to win.

But now all their seducers stood before them, weapons in hand.

"Oh Jaune, why did you run away? We didn't want to do this, not at all. But now we have to punish you. It didn't have to be this way. But your actions have consequences Jaune." Pyrrha moaned out as she and the others approached Jaune's group.

"Oh my dirty bird, I HATE the fact that you tried to run away. But that's ok, I'll just clip your wings so you can't escape! NOW COME TO ME QROW!" Winter screamed at the top of her lungs as she lunged at Qrow, her sword ready to skewer him!

The men jumped out of the way as Jaune brought up his sword. He barely deflected Ruby's first strike. He jumped back to avoid Pyrrha's spear as Yang charged him. Meanwhile Qrow and Winter were back to dueling again. As for Ozpin and Ren they jumped in to help their partners from being overpowered by their crazed lovers.

Ozpin's staff glowed green, before sending Pyrrha across the hallway! Meanwhile Ren pulled his weapons out and began firing at Ruby. She was able to dodge a few with her semblance, but not all of them. Ultimately Ren got some dinks here or there.

Back with Jaune he was currently being pulverized by Yang. Despite his months of training with Pyrrha he was no match for someone of Yang's power. He was quickly blown back as Yang charged him. But once again Ozpin saved him by using his staff to block Yang's way.

The fight could be called even. Ozpin was a master huntsman, which made up for Jaune's near total lack of skill. Qrow and Winter were roughly evenly matched. And Ren was no slouch either. However on the girl's side they had Pyrrha, the "invincible girl". Yang and Ruby were also a pair of powerhouses.

But regardless the boys couldn't stay forever. Beacon was rapidly falling and it was only a matter of time before the place was completely overrun. But if they could get to the bullhead field they could escape. There had to be others who either were uninfected or were at least not being targeted by the infected.

Ozpin knew this and shouted to the others to get back. Summoning his power Ozpin grabbed all four of their adversaries and with a great force, threw them down the hall and through the wall!

"We must hurry. Otherwise Mr. Arc and Mr. Branwen's lovers will soon catch up to us." Ozpin calmly commanded as the four made their way to the bullheads.

Making their way to the bullheads they passed by many of their comrades who were either in combat with their "lovers" or had already been defeated and had gone to join their friends in battling. Or if they were an infected female, had begun raping their defeated combatants.

Qrow jumped into the cockpit and began to power up the engines as Jaune, Ren and Ozpin were on guard duty. They wanted to help but they knew that they couldn't stay. Otherwise they wouldn't be able to escape. Jaune sighed, he knew that Ruby would be upset with him by thinking that way. Well, if Ruby was in a proper state of mind. The girls threw open the doors that led to the bullheads. Hunger flashed in their eyes as they raced to their targets.

Qrow yelled to his companions to get aboard as Ren turned to Jaune and Ozpin. Ozpin nodded as Jaune hugged his friend. Ren turned to the girls as the bullhead lifted off.

"NO!" Pyrrha screamed as she began to use her semblance to try and pull down the bullhead. Before she could get very far Ren shot at her several times, causing her to lose her focus. The bullhead flew off and out of sight as Pyrrha, Winter, Yang and Ruby. All of whom were seething at long haired boy.

"Ren you just signed your death warrant!" Yang growled as she popped her knuckles. The other girls were closing in on the boy. But before they could eviscerate him someone else burst through the doors.

"Oh RENNY!"

Nora stood there, hammer in hand. She looked more crazy than usual. Her pupils were dilated and she was drooling. It was like she was looking at a stack of pancakes.

Jaune and Qrow's lovers smiled sinisterly. Before grabbing and dragging Ren over to Nora. Throwing him towards Nora she scooped him up into a bone snapping hug before turning to the others.

"Ren helped our loves escape. We were about to 'punish' him but we decided that you should do it." Pyrrha urged Nora.

The crazy ginger looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head and saying "Nope!" Popping the "p" for emphasis. Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha and Winter looked at Nora like she had grown a second head.

"What do you mean 'nope'!" Yang roared as Nora picked up her hammer.

"I won't let you hurt Renny!" Nora cried out before throwing Ren over her shoulder and using her hammer to blast away from the four! Ruby prepared to chase after the two but Winter stopped her.

"Ladies as much as we'd like to kill Ren, we need to catch up to Jaune and Qrow. They already have a head start on us. We can't let them escape!"

The girls nodded before turning to the nearest bullhead, intent on catching up to the boys.

Ren lands on Nora's bed after being tossed across the room by his partner. The crazed ginger slammed the door to the dorm shut and threw their former teammates beds in front of it. Nora then turned to Ren and jumped on top of him.

"Ren, I love you. And I REALLY want to have your babies, but I care about you. And I don't want to make you uncomfortable. So, do you want to do this, with your sloth buddy?"

Ren just sat there and smiled. "Nora I know you want this. I want you to be happy, so let's do this."

A maniacal grin formed over her face before she quite literally exploded out of her clothes. Ren wasn't quite sure how that had occured, but Nora was now sitting on his crotch in nothing but her birthday suit. Her form was beautiful, D-cup breasts atop a toned stomach. Hips that, while not motherly sized, were perfect on her. Her teal eyes sparkled like gems.

Nora immediately took the lead and ripped off the boy's pants and underwear. Exposing his penis to the world Nora giggled and humped with joy. Ren was average sized but Nora wasn't the type to be a size queen.

She began kissing her man as she humped him. In response he was getting hard, just the way she wanted. Soon enough he was fully erect and Nora lifted herself up, exposing her pretty pussy. She then SLAMMED herself onto his cock.

Nora grimaced as Ren inhaled sharply, both had just lost their virginity. Nora had some tears in her eyes but she brushed them away. After a few minutes she slowly began gyrating and moving up and down on Ren's penis.

Nora was slowly beginning to feel the pleasure as Ren was beginning to huff and puff, trying to keep his moans down. Nora cooed as her gyrations continued, faster and faster. She reached for Ren's hands, which were currently holding the boy up and placed them on her tits.

Ren began to knead her breasts, causing Nora more pleasure as she was bouncing desperately on him. But she decided that this was not enough, so she reached for her discarded shorts and pulled out a small vial with bright blue Dust in it. Lightning Dust.

Ren's eyes widened as Nora popped the cap and swallowed the Dust! Nora began to shiver and shake, jumping and bouncing, before she opened her eyes. They, along with streaks of her hair, were glowing a neon blue. Nora smiled like a maniac before she began bouncing on Ren's cock at lightning speed!

She was a blur, a very pleasurable, very crazed blur. She was bouncing on him probably a dozen times a second. Ren couldn't feel anything other than the intense, almost painful, pleasure. Nora was in a similar state, but she couldn't stop now. It was far too late for that.

Over the next hour or so both climaxed several times. When they finished, they sat together on the bed, hugging and kissing each other. Outside the room with the rest of the couples it was a mixed bag. Blake and Sun were similar to Nora and Ren. But Nora wasn't having thoughts of carving the word "mine" into her lover's chest, unlike Blake. Meanwhile Weiss had taken the liberty of stabbing her rapier through Neptune's knees. All the while doting on him like a mother to her child. Scenes like this were being played across Remnant, and even beyond.

The Grimmlands were a dark and gloomy place. Strange crystals protruded out of the ground, blackened plains of ash were visible as far as the eye could see. Purplish-black pools of goo allowed for monstrous grimm to form and spread.

But within this dreadful place sat a dark castle. It's ancient walls housed an even older entity, Salem, the immortal queen of the grimm. Salem had waged a seemingly endless secret war with her ex-husband. She had eyes and ears everywhere to stop any and all plots of Ozma's.

However this new piece on the board, this "YandX" was entirely unprecedented. Never in her millions of years had she seen anything like this.

And now she may be experiencing it first hand.

Yesterday one of her bullheads had returned with her pupil, Cinder, aboard. By that point Salem and her other minions, Watts, Tyrian and Hazel, had been completely cut off from the outside world. While they knew about YandX from weeks before recently all their agents across Remnant had gone silent. Cinder's upcoming account was what informed them of the realities of the past few weeks.

When she had finished she ordered Tyrian and Hazel to contain Cinder. Based on what she had said as to what happened to her two subordinates it was only a matter of time until the ravenette became corrupted.

But deep down Salem already knew she was "doomed". Her body prevented physical and even biological wounds. But this YandX was different, compared to the average woman Salem's body was somewhat resistant to the illness, but not immune.

Shortly after Cinder had returned Salem's thoughts slowly but surely began to drift to her former lover. Visible and violent mood swings came about with regards to her relationship with Ozma. Grief, regret, loathing and self-loathing, depression and loneliness. Many of these she hadn't felt in a very long time. She had locked herself in her personal chambers, away from the eyes of her followers. She wouldn't let them see her like this, vulnerable for the first time in countless lifetimes.

It was only a matter of time until the grimm queen fell into sick, maddening love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Qrow's Comeuppance **

Ozpin had a plan.

Or at least the beginnings of one. As the three men flew towards their first destination Ozpin kept looking back behind them. The other bullhead wasn't in sight but he knew Qrow and Jaune's lovers were just right behind them.

Ozpin had been in contact with General Ironwood. Whom had barricaded himself up along with some of his forces in an abandoned Schnee Dust mine. There they would be safe and thanks to the Atlas military have the resources to continue developing a cure.

However there was one small problem. Their bullhead didn't have enough fuel to make it to Atlas in one trip. They had to stop to refuel.

Thankfully Qrow knew a guy

Qrow wasn't the best pilot. And considering his record of being Remnant's biggest drunk it could be pretty apparent. However, of the three of them he was their best shot. Luckily he knew where he was going. Unluckily he also knew he was bringing his "lover" straight to his destination. A little house on the island of Patch.

They landed the bullhead in a small open field surrounded by forest. The three men hopped out before Ozpin turned to Qrow and Jaune.

"I will stay with the bullhead while you two go and get our fuel. It's you two that Miss Rose, Yao-Long, Nikos and Schnee are after. The bullhead will be safe if they aren't after it."

Qrow nodded while Jaunes looked nervous. But the hunter-in-training still followed his older accomplice.

But as Qrow led Jaune to a destination unknown he thought back to Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha. Throughout the months they had been his friends, teammates and partners. Perhaps through all that time they had thought of him as something more. Not just as a friend, but instead as a lover. Maybe they didn't express it to him, or more likely, he just didn't see it.

But now that he was thinking about it he remembered all the times Pyrrha looked at him with acute interest. When Ruby wanted to do something with him Yang almost always forced herself into the dynamic. At first he thought she wanted to make sure Ruby was safe, but now he knew better. And as for the speedy scythe user to be perfectly honest he knew she had feelings for him deep down. But he did not know how to respond and reciprocate with her. Maybe if he had paid attention more his situation with the girls would have been entirely different. But he just didn't know.

As for Qrow he always had a complicated relationship with Winter. But he had zero idea she was into him. She gave off no real indication that there was anything going on between the two. The pair had finally left the forest and had entered another clearing. This one had a modest wooden house which sat square in the middle. This was the home of Taiyang Yao-Long, the father of Ruby and Yang and a member of Qrow's team back in his Beacon days.

Taiyang lived a bit away from the main settlement on Patch. Meaning he had a frankly large supply of dust to power his home. Surely he would have some to spare for their bullhead. The pair approached the front door and Qrow used a knock only a member of team STRQ would know.

They waited but nobody came to the door. Qrow knocked again, but when it was apparent that nobody would answer. Qrow pulled out his weapon while reaching under a small rock next to the door and pulled out a house key from under it.

By this point Jaune had also drawn his weapon. As Qrow opened the door they were greeted with moans of joy from upstairs. Moans from two different voices permeated around the house. This drew the attention of the two hunters as they raced upstairs and towards the bedroom.

When they entered the room a shocking sight fell before Jaune. Who he assumed to be Mr. Yao-Long was engaging in extremely rough sex with a woman who looked suspiciously like Yang; with the exception of having a curtain of raven black hair.

Huge breasts covered the poor man's face as the crimson eyed beauty clawed at his back while she pounded herself onto him. Clearly she was the dom in this relationship, but who exactly was she?

Qrow seemed to know as he sputtered and gasped at the scene. Apparently he knew who she was.

"Raven! What the hell are you doing here! And why are you fucking Tai?!"

That is what tipped Jaune off as to her identity. Yang had talked about Raven before, mostly in a negative light. Apparently Raven was Yang's mom who had abandoned her when she was really young. She was also Taiyang's first wife.

By this point the pair had finally noticed their viewers. Raven scowled as Tai gave an awkward smile to his teammate and the student.

"Oh, uh, hey Qrow how's it going?"

Meanwhile another bullhead had touched down in the forest close to the house. It's occupants had quickly vacated the flying craft and had begun their hunt.

Pyrrha Nikos had loved Jaune even before this liberating pathogen had taken her over. Now thanks to it she was not only able to express her feelings but now a feeling of hunger had overtaken her. Her womb, for a lack of a better word, _ached_ for him. She needed her blonde knight that looked at her as a person for once, rather than an object.

Ruby Rose saw Jaune as her first real friend; he cared about her and trusted her. She felt safe and happy around him. He was just as socially awkward as she was! No wonder she fell head over heels with him. When YandX entered her life she felt liberated and powerful. As if nothing could stand between her and Jaune! With Pyrrha and Yang beside her Ruby knew Jaune had no chance.

Yang Yao-Long didn't know about her feelings on Jaune until recently. When she first started to join Ruby and the love of her life she thought it was out of protecting her sister. But when she was affected by YandX her true feelings were revealed. She saw what made Jaune such a catch; and she wished to have him.

Then there was Winter Schnee, she was in a similar situation to Yang. She had no real idea she liked Qrow. However she did realize now that she did feel something for him. She remembered the word "tsundere" from her mangas from when she was younger. But now she wanted nothing other than to bring the foul mouthed, drunken bird home with her. She wanted him, _desperately_, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The four had followed the bullhead to Yang and Ruby's house. It seems uncle Qrow wanted to meet up with the step-sister's dad. Well, then Ruby and Yang would have to meet up with their dad as well. Both sisters were excited at this prospect, it would be great to see their father again. But they also wanted their father's blessing when they married Jaune.

Back at the house Qrow was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that not only did Raven crawl back from her bandit tribe but had also gotten back together with Tai. He assumed YandX had something to do with it, but Raven didn't seem hostile; any more than usual that is. The woman even smiled when Qrow explained their situation and how her daughter and step daughter were after Jaune.

Tai didn't seem all that angry or frightened that Raven had returned. In fact he was joyful and after he had calmed her down when she first returned they talked and decided to formally get back together. Not that the man had much of a choice in the matter anyhow. As for Ruby and Yang Tai didn't like the idea that his little girls had been chasing the poor freshman huntsman. He wouldn't fight them, Raven made sure of that, but he agreed to refuel their bullhead.

However as they were approaching the bullhead away from the house Qrow knew something was amiss. They reached the clearing only to find Ozpin engaged in combat with Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha and Winter!

The aged wizard was holding off the huntresses as best as he could, some help would be appreciated. Said help came when Jaune and Qrow entered the field with Taiyang close behind. The blonde man looked upon his daughters in surprise and shock as the group of huntresses turned towards the three newcomers.

"Hi Jauney!" Ruby squealed out as the fight seemingly stopped. Winter and the others looked upon the men and smiled lustfully, finally their loves were in reach! Yang and Ruby however immediately bypassed Jaune and tackled their father in a massive bear hug.

"Daddy!" Both girls cried out with joy as Tai hugged them back. It had been months since either daughter had seen their father in person.

"Hi girls, how have you been?" Tai asked with some trepidation. He loved his daughters desperately, however he knew that it was far too late to try to pull them back from the abyss that is YandX.

"We're doing great daddy! We just have one small question to ask you, don't worry we aren't going to hurt you if you answer it incorrectly; but we will be very disappointed in you!" Ruby said as both daughters employed the ultimate move, the puppy eyes.

"Can we have your blessing to marry Jaune? Pleeaase!" The pair cried out, puppy eyes in full affect.

Tai tried, he really did, but he was no match for them both. He nodded his head slowly and muttered a quiet "You have my blessing."

Jaune knew the poor man couldn't last against them both. Ruby had used the infamous puppy eyes on him and he couldn't even last ten seconds. So when the stepsisters squealed and turned to him Jaune knew he had to get out of there.

"Mr. Yao-long can you refuel our bullhead please." Jaune begged as now Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha had their weapons drawn and were closing in on the object of their affections. The man quickly nodded and dragged the dust canister over to the bullhead as the three hunters faced down the four huntressess.

"Now Jaune, with Tai's blessings and my own family's blessing soon to follow there is nothing stopping us from being married. Nothing except YOUR stubbornness, so please, accept us. Accept this and all it brings." Pyrrha said as she closed in on her partner.

Meanwhile Qrow and Winter had already begun fighting it out as Tai snuck around them and towards the bullhead while Ozpin moved to help Jaune. The drunken hunter went back and forth with the specialist, trading jabs and trying to keep his aura strong.

"Qrow dear, just give up; you and Jaune aren't escaping us this time. Listen, if you give yourself to me I won't snap your arms in two." Winter threatened as she went for a jab with her sword, only for Qrow to block it with his own blade. But the frozen hearted specialist only pressed the attack, forcing the hunter away from the rest of the group.

Meanwhile Jaune and Ozpin were holding off the other three girls as Tai went to work on the bullhead. Jaune traded blows with his partner while Ozpin went head to head with Tai's daughters. But it was blatantly clear when it came to Jaune's fight that Pyrrha was merely toying with him.

"Jaune please I don't want to fight you, but if you keep this up I will have to hurt you. I don't want the father of my children to be a cripple because of his own foolish choices. Please Jaune, I love you with all my heart and it pains me to see you resist like this." Pyrrha begged as she casually blocked his strike.

The poor boy knew she was just toying with him; he just didn't know why she just didn't pick him up and hike off with him. Maybe she enjoyed the thrill of the hunt and perhaps Ruby and Yang did as well.

Said sisters were being casually kicked around by Ozpin. Despite the fact that they were both powerful hunters they were no match for Ozpin. However Ozpin wasn't putting in all his effort, he didn't want to hurt his students. Ruby was far too important to harm, silver eyes weren't common enough to just give up on her.

Tai had finished fueling up the bullhead and had quickly rushed off back home; but not before saying goodby to his daughters and Qrow. Said daughters took a very brief break from battling Ozpin to give their father a bone crushing hug. They quickly returned to trying to beat Ozpin, only to be blasted back quite easily by a wave of green energy!

With Ozpin placing distance between the step-sisters he rushed over to the bullhead and prepared it to take off. He then turned over to Jaune and realized he had no chance against Pyrrha. The headmaster sighed before pulling out his staff once more, using his "abilities" he pulled the blonde over to him.

Pyrrha screamed in rage as she saw her love being dragged away from her. She charged the bullhead and threw her javelin directly at Ozpin. Thankfully the headmaster was able to narrowly dodge said weapon; the javelin flew harmlessly out the other open door of the bullhead.

As for Qrow the huntsman's aura was beginning to get quite low, the same could be said for Winter. But the specialist had no qualms about losing her aura, she had Qrow right where she wanted him. He was a distance away from Ozpin and Jaune and the pair had already started their bullhead. If everything went according to her plan her husband-to-be would be hers.

As for Qrow himself he had noticed by now that Ozpin and Jaune were calling for him to get on. Seeing them lifting off whilst holding off his nieces and Pyrrha Qrow knew he had to make his move. He used some of his remaining aura to jump over Winter and whilst in the air shifted into his crow form. He was just about to begin to move when something grabbed him, tightly. Qrow as a crow couldn't turn his head to see what grabbed him but he knew it was a hand to be sure, a big one. He quickly shifted back into his Human form only to realize his mistake. He had just finished up the last of his aura all he could do now was watch helplessly as Ozpin and Jaune made their escape.

Winter smiled, her plan had worked perfectly! She was saving her remaining aura in order to summon one of her giant knights. When Qrow had attempted to escape she put her plan into motion. Now her drunken bird had nowhere to go! Winter let out a rare squeal as she she dissipated her knight. Qrow unceremoniously landed on the ground where he tried to stand up. However Winter was already on him.

Qrow cried out in pain as a rapier embedded itself into his left arm elbow, followed shortly after with his right elbow. He stared up at the psychotic grin of the elder Schnee daughter, she had finally caught her prey.

Before she could jump on him Winter heard the cries of anger and dissatisfaction coming from her soon to be nieces as well as Miss Nikos. They appeared frustrated and exhausted. But they no longer mattered to Winter, she had what she wanted now.

"Hey uncle Qrow. i guess Winter finally caught you huh." Yang so casually said as she stared at her uncle.

"Winter I don't like you hurting uncle Qrow, but I understand that you had to do it. Just don't do it again." Ruby glumly said as she stared at the bullhead heading north.

"Well with Qrow captured I'm assuming that you won't be coming along with us to Atlas?" Pyrrha asked.

"You are correct Miss Nikos, I won't be coming with you to Atlas. However I hope to see you there after you have taken Mr. Arc. I will be eventually returning, after all I miss my mother and I hope to see Weiss there as well." Winter answered as she turned back to her drunken bird.

With that Ruby and Yang gave their goodbyes as the three made their way back to their bullhead to give chase again. Winter waved them off and finally returned to the object of her affections lying before her. Qrow was finally hers and she wasn't just about to let him go.

Doing it on the forest floor was certainly messy and Winter should have had more class than that. However by this point she was desperate, she NEEDED to feel her drunken bird inside her. And waiting even a second longer was too unbearable to handle.

"Now Winter lets not get hasty here!" Qrow nervously said as he tried and failed to move his arms in order to block her. However the woman would be deterred as she ripped off her clothes to reveal her C cups along with so much more.

Now Qrow had been with women before but Winter was different, her natural beauty eclipsed any other girl he'd been with. Winter noticed his staring and smiled mischievously; how easy it was to bring a man under her control with merely her looks.

"Do you find me attractive Qrow?" Winter asked as the man nodded dumbly.

"Thank you Qrow, I like that. For what it's worth dear I am sorry I had to cripple your arms. I don't need you escaping from me."

Winter then used her rapier to peel away Qrow's pants and undergarments to reveal his penis. Winter salivated at the sight before tossing her weapon far off to the side. She crouched down and began to rub the organ into erection. Soon the seven inch cock was erect and waiting, Winter couldn't stand it anymore and dropped her hips onto his crotch.

Qrow moaned in pleasure as Winter screamed in pain; unlike Qrow Winter was a virgin and while she was overjoyed to lose her virginity to him it was still painful. Regardless, Winter settled down for a few moments to ensure the pain will pass. As for Qrow he was still lying below her, he could do nothing to stop her due to his injured arms.

Finally Winter had begun to move, moaning and squealing in pleasure. Qrow was much more reserved but nonetheless was falling deep into orgasmic pleasure. Winter was cheering, she had finally achieved what she wanted! She had her drunken bird! And she had him all to herself!

Qrow cried out as he released into the beautiful, yet psychotic, woman above him. As he did so, he realized that this was his life now, or until Ozpin and the rest found a cure. He hoped they could get to Atlas and Jimmy.

Tyrian, Hazel and Watts were getting a little nervous; Salem hadn't left her chambers for a few days now. Watts had almost tried to convince Tyrian to burst into her room but Hazel talked him out of it. Siting that said idea would be hazardous to everyone's health. Indeed, but they still needed to know what was going on; Cinder had already completely fallen to YandX by this point. Her lust for some unknown man was making the challenge of storing the half fall maiden all the much harder.

But as the three men bickered amongst themselves the chamber doors to Salem's room suddenly burst open to reveal a stunning sight. Salem stood there with an even crazier face than normal, her cheeks held a rare bit of color in the pale white body of the grimm queen. Her eyes, while always scary in nature, now held a different emotion; they held extreme and powerful lust within them.

Fear bubbled up within the three mortal men and they quickly bowed to their queen. However Salem paid them no mind and glided past them and out of the hallway of which they were in. But before she totally left she had turned and was looking upon them.

"I will be leaving the castle for a time, along with Cinder. You three are to stay here and not leave until I return. Am I clear?" The three nodded while all coming to the same conclusion, Salem was also infected now.

Salem then began to make her way to Cinder's private quarters, the grimm woman knew if she had now fallen to YandX Cinder had fellen days ago. For these past three days her hunger for her former man had grown exponentially. All those years ago it was both of their faults! It's because they couldn't communicate that their children were blown up! But now it was time to fix that mistake, starting with capturing Ozma, after all you need both halves to make a whole.

As for Cinder Salem knew she needed to find her love as well; and as she approached her chambers she could feel the love pouring out of the cracks of the door. She waved her hand and using magic unlocked the door. It revealed quite the sensual sight, Cinder naked on her bed masturbating to the thought of some boy.

Salem smiled as she saw this, Cinder hadn't even noticed her yet, she was too absorbed in her own sexual fantasy. But when the grimm queen cleared her throat that's when Cinder finally noticed and suddenly jumped in fear.

"M-mistress I didn't hear you come in I apologize for what you have witnessed please forgive me!" Cinder begged. Salem merely smiled before using her magic to put Cinder's clothes back on their owner.

"Don't fret child but tell me, who is it?"

"W-who?"

"The boy you found yourself pleasuring yourself to."

Cinder went on to describe her "knight" as a blonde by the name of Jaune Arc. He wasn't very skilled when it came to combat but his strategic mind could rival Cinder's. That's what initially attracted her to him and YandX amplified that attraction.

"Do you love this boy Cinder?"

"More than anything mistress!"

"Then you will be coming with me. I must retrieve my estranged husband and you must find your one true love. We will let nothing stand between us and any other WHORES who try to take our men WILL suffer!" Salem exclaimed to her fall maiden as Cinder nodded along.

"But how will we find them mistress?"

"Oh that will be the easy part, a simple tracking spell will suffice. However capturing them will be more of a challenge. But I am certain that we will be returning here by weeks end with our husbands in tow."

And with that the grimm queen and fall maiden left on their mission, their mission of love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ozpin's Origins Part 1**

Ozpin and Jaune were soon to arrive at their destination. An old SDC mine had been taken by General Ironwood and his loyalists. That were unable to keep Mantle or even Atlas safe from the infected, who attacked and had taken over both cities.

When they had passed over Mantle on their way to the mine their radio was spammed with messages from below; begging, demanding and threatening the bullhead to land. Needless to say the pair didn't pay these messages any mind as they continued onto their destination.

Jaune sat in the passenger seat next to Ozpin who was operating the controls. The young hunter-in-training was deep in thought about the girls and the fact they had left Qrow behind. They had, intentionally or not, thrown him to the wolves. And now they were another man down as they made their way to their destination.

Snow covered the seemingly abandoned mine as they landed their bullhead. They stepped out and approached the entrance; a massive steel door that serves originally to keep the howling winds, snow and elements from the mine. Now it served as a massive barrier for any attackers attempting to breach the mine.

Ozpin pulled out his scroll and sent a message to Ironwood informing the general that he and Jaune were here. The moment he hit "send" the snowdrifts around the two rumbled to life! Altas soldiers and robots burst from the snow, weapons trained on the two. Before the pair could do anything a voice cried out.

"Don't shoot! It's Headmaster Ozpin and one of his students!" A soldier cried out. To which the rest lowered their weapons.

After that first intense situation the pair were greeted by soldiers who had been able to escape from Atlas and Mantle before the cities fell. One soldier walked up to the pair, he was dressed far different from the rest. No metal plating, just a simple white coat with a green clover pendant pinned to the coat.

"It's an honor to meet you Headmaster Ozpin, my name is Clover. I was the head of one of General Ironwood's special units."

The headmaster greeted the man back along with Jaune. After a few more words were exchanged Clover led the pair to the massive steel door. He pulled out a small key card and pushed it into a specific slot on the keypad. The doors slowly began to open, revealing a massive tunnel that led into the darkness.

Jaune swallowed loudly before he and Ozpin descended into the unfathomable depths of the mine, the massive doors shutting behind him.

Willow Schnee sat within the Atlas Council chamber. With her sat a few other women, including the influential Robyn Hill. After the previous council had collapsed and the military fractured a new government had to be formed. With the previous male counselors having either fled with General Ironwood or were now too distracted with their wives the new counsel was made up of the most influential or powerful women in Atlas and Mantle.

Willow had come to lead this council and the currently disorganized SDC after killing her ex-husband. And with her new role she had new plans to go with it. With her new friend Robyn on the council as well they could push for a new world order; starting with Atlas and Mantle.

Today was the first official meeting of the Council of the Matriarchy of Atlas and Mantle. A long title, but a necessary one.

Willow sat before the council and the debate began. The primary topic was restoring order, dealing with the new uptic in grimm and how to deal with Ironwood's rebels.

The violence the beset Altas and Mantle caused an increased grimm presence that needed to be felt with. Regardless of the new emotions and changes the land was dealing with they couldn't let the dark beasts ruin all their work.

Then there was restoring order, the female public was quite content with the status quo. However the stabbing, cutting, torturing and other such violent maneuvers they would use against their husbands could no longer be tolerated. Their pain was attracting grimm and the council saw violence against the male population as something that wasn't necessary any longer so long as they "behaved."

Personal thoughts also clouded the two women however. Robyn and Willow were without a husband. The man they wanted, the man they needed, was one James Ironwood. They had already talked in private about sharing him. They had a personal stake in his capture and the destruction of his remaining forces. However without an army they had little hope currently of acquiring him and winning.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the council, even Atlas and Mantle; someone was coming who could change the tide greatly towards their favor.

Ozpin and Jaune entered the foreman's office along with Clover. Behind the desk sat General James Ironwood. The cyborg general looked exhausted, however his eyes still held the look of a longtime military man. He stood up before the headmaster and his student and held out his hand.

Both shook it before Ironwood gestures for them to sit down. He nodded towards Clover who quickly vacated the room and shut the door behind them.

"Welcome Ozpin and Mr. Arc. It's unfortunate that we couldn't have met under better circumstances son." Ironwood began to which Jaune affirmed the military leader.

"Let's get down to business then." Ironwood began, gesturing for the pair to sit down. Ozpin and Ironwood began to discuss their situation, their resources and possible solutions. As for Jaune he was led out of the room by Clover, whom had entered the room again shortly after Ozpin and Ironwood had begun their talk.

The man went around the mine showing Jaune around and introducing him to the others. The staff consisted of scientists, soldiers and workers; each doing their part to keep the mine functional and defended as well as working towards a cure. While the staff consisted mostly of men there were also quite a few women surprisingly enough. However they all had a gas mask on their person to prevent the spread of YandX.

After showing Jaune to his new barracks, a small bunk in one of the indoor workhouses, Clover came over to the young man.

"Hey now that you're here, how about a little sparring and training. From what I've heard you and Ozpin have been on the run for a while with little time to do much of anything. How about I show you some moves?

"That sounds great. Bear in mind sir I'm not all that good."

Clover chuckled as the pair walked out of the workhouse.

"First of all call me Clover, I'm not your CO; and secondly you can't be THAT bad. I mean after all you got accepted into Beacon."

Jaune chuckled nervously as he followed the man.

Back with Ozpin and Ironwood their discussion had turned toward another threat.

"Is it possible that Salem introduced YandX as a way to dismantle the kingdoms? Cause if so she's done an amazing job."

Ozpin shook his head and expressed that this wouldn't be something Salem would do. It was outside her usual moves of deceit and manipulation. Even when they were still married it was him who led the charge on the battlefield while she pulled the strings just out of sight.

"Well if you're sure… what is the possibility of Salem contracting YandX?"

Ozpin shuttered at the thought, he felt bad for the poor shmuck who was essentially destined for a "miserable" life if Salem had fallen for them.

"It's possible, but I would doubt it in all honesty. Salem hasn't been spotted in millennia and the likelihood of a female finding her fortress is low."

"I pray that you're right Ozpin, on both accounts."

Back with Clover and Jaune the pair had begun to stretch out and do a couple of exercises. Nothing too crazy, but enough to get them warmed up. Clover then pulled out his weapon. A long metallic pole that looked suspiciously like a fishing rod. Jaune had also equipped his sword and shield.

"Alright Jaune show me your basics." Clover ordered him while Jaune got into a stance.

And so for the new hour or so the two went at it. Blocking and striking at each other, just like how Jaune and Pyrrha used to do.

His train of thought locked onto his red headed partner. As a result he lost focus and ended up with a fishhook nearly taking his eye out.

"Gah!" Jaune cried out as he fell backwards and landed flat on his ass. Clover immediately retracted his weapon and rushed over to the fallen boy.

"Jaune are you alright? What happened? You suddenly froze up." Clover asked as he held out his hand to Jaune, to which the boy took and he was hoisted up on his feet.

"I'm sorry Clover I'm just a bit distracted is all."

"With what, your family?"

Jaune was about to respond in the negative when he froze. After being chased across Remnant by Pyrrha and the step-sisters he had completely forgotten about his family! He began to freak as he wrapped his thoughts around this. His sisters, his mother! All affected by YandX!

But then something landed in the pit of his stomach, reassurance. Something told him that his mom, dad and sisters were all right. Something also told him that he was now the uncle to at least a dozen nieces and nephews, as well as the brother of a new sibling or two.

"Y-yeah my family."

Clover placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder before giving him a lopsided smile.

"Despite all that has happened I'm sure your family is alright. Based on what I've seen from YandX victims they almost never kill people. Sure they like to maim and incapacitate their victims but they rarely kill."

"Gee, thanks Clover for making me feel so much better." Jaune grumbled as he got back into position.

By now others had begun to watch the two train, most notably Ozpin and Ironwood. The two had by now finished their meeting and had begun formulating strategies to combat YandX long enough to find a cure.

Back in Atlas Willow and Robyn could be found sitting within Mr. Schnee's old office; now Willow's. Whitley had already been put to bed; despite Willow's brutal murder of her husband she turned around and had begun raising her son like she should have. YandX has turned her from a depressed drunk to a motherly murderer.

But that didn't mean she had sworn off drinking all together. As of now she was enjoying a nice bottle of wine with Robyn. Both women fantasized being with the powerful general, his strong muscles and rugged beard made them hot to their cores. _If only we could have him now _they both thought to themselves as they poured another pair of glasses of wine.

_But how to acquire him? _The pair thought as they gulped down the red liquid. They had no real force that could take on Ironwood. With the grimm just outside their walls they couldn't send anyone out. They were stuck.

Or so it seemed.

They heard a loud knock on the estate's front door. Klein had been "acquired" by the head maid and as such was unable to answer the door. So Willow grumbled before leaving the office to answer the door.

Willow stepped down the stairs and into the main entrance and approached the large doors that led into her home. She unlocked the door and opened it a pinch; just enough to see who was on the other side.

There stood a young woman with ash black hair and amber eyes; one of which was covered by her long hair. A red dress clung to her body tightly, so tightly in fact that she could see the woman's nipples practically piercing through her dress. Showing that she wasn't wearing a bra to cover up her D-cups. In her hands was, strangely enough, a bowling bag.

"Yes?" Willow asked the stranger, to which said stranger looked upon her with maniac glee.

"Hello Willow Schnee, my name is Cinder Fall. I'm here to offer you something I'm SURE you wouldn't turn down. Something about General Ironwood."

Willow's eyes widened before opening the door all the way; thus allowing Cinder to enter with her bag.

"Please, follow me to my office. We can discuss your 'offer' there."

Cinder Fall followed Willow up the stairs and towards her office. When they entered Robyn stood up at the sight of their new companion. Willow quickly gave introductions before sitting down and gesturing towards Cinder.

The ravenette smiled again before slowly opening her bag.

"This isn't exactly MY offer, but instead my mistress's."

The bag fell open to reveal a strange looking grimm! Willow and Robyn quickly jumped up, with Robyn getting into a fighting stance.

"Relax Schnee and Hill, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help you." The Grimm spoke! This causes both women to jump back in fright at the grimm slowly began to float into the air.

Then the grimm began to shutter and transform! It's dangling tentacles began to form into limbs, it's globe like body began to enlarge and elongate. Forming a torso and head.

After a minute or two the transformation was complete. Before them stood a fairly tall woman, exactly 6 feet, but to describe her just as a "woman" wasn't exactly accurate. Her bone white skin, marked with blackened veins, along crimson eyes; showed the pair that this was something more than Human.

Her long black dresses deceitfully covered her massive hips and huge breasts, her thick pale hair fell down all the way to her plump, heart shaped ass. Finally her symmetrical face was absolutely gorgeous.

Cinder was shocked to say the least. She had never seen Salem like this before. Before now Salem had a very slim figure, she wasn't very keen on showing off her body. But now things had obviously changed, now Salem looked more like a fertility goddess than a wicked witch.

"Oh yes! I haven't expressed this much femininity in so long. It feels amazing." Salem moaned as she felt herself up, shocking her viewers even more.

Suddenly her face morphed into a serious expression, her arms fell to her sides.

"Dear Willow and Robyn, my name is Salem. You may not know me but I do know you, and what you desire. Ironwood is housing a pair of men that we desire as well. So I am willing to make a deal, if Cinder and I accompany you and your huntswoman to Ironwood's location, I will pull all the grimm surrounding Mantle and Atlas away to assist us in the battle. In return we just want our husbands."

Willow and Robyn stood in shock, never in million years did the pair expect something like this.

"And, pray tell, who are these two men you're after? And how can you order these grimm to help us?" Robyn asked cautiously; Salem and Cinder smiled lustfully before Salem answered.

"A young man by the name of Jaune Arc and my dear Ozma. And as for the grimm, well it's simple, I'm part grimm myself. They will listen to me so long as I wish for them to do so. So ladies, do we have a deal?"

Robyn and Willow looked to each other. The reveal of someone like Salem to the greater world could potentially have dire consequences. But she was willing to keep her grimm away from their people do long as they let her help them defeat Ironwood. Such an offer couldn't be ignored.

"We accept." Robyn said.

Salem smiled as she rubbed her thighs together. She moaned in agony, she NEEDED Ozma inside her, she needed her husband. She needed to own him, control him. Her body demanded him and soon, her body's demands would be met.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ozpin's Origins Part 2**

It had been a week since Ozpin and Jaune had made their home within the SDC mine. And as the huntsman in training went out with Clover to train and improve himself in the ways of combat; Ozpin and Ironwood along with a few key others were discussing plans to stop YandX.

However they were not the only ones making plans. Back in Atlas Willow Schnee, Robyn Hill, Cinder Fall and of course Salem; had been discussing plans to attack the SDC mine and take what they believed was rightfully theirs. Soon Ironwood, Ozma and Jaune would be theirs. However Cinder wasn't the only one after Jaune.

Already in Atlas there were three huntresses in training plotting how to find and capture the poor huntsman. Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby were growing increasingly desperate to find their lost knight. Punishment was far from their thoughts now, all they wanted, all they needed was him.

They all grumbled as they entered their hotel room. Services and businesses were just getting back on their feet and Mantle following the YandX riots. Fortunately the hotels had opened but a few days ago.

Yang collapsed on the bed, her long luscious hair falling behind her. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathed deeply, before shooting up and smashing her hand right through the wall!

The other two girls, who had collapsed on the rooms other bed and the chair, jumped in fright at their blonde's sudden violence.

"Yang! What the heck!" Ruby cried as Yang stepped back from the wall and fell onto the bed again. The blonde brawler started to sniffle, then fell into full blown crying as her half-sister and ally looked on in shock.

"I, I miss him. I miss Jaune so much, it hurts having to sit here while he and that son of a bitch Ozpin are out there! We've lost Jaune and I don't know if we could find him before some whore takes him first!" Yang screeched into the air as Ruby and Pyrrha looked towards each other.

Ruby tentatively approached Yang and slowly enveloped her older half-sister in a hug. Ruby hadn't seen Yang quite like this in a long time. Not since her own mother, Summer, had died. Pyrrha meanwhile wasn't sure of what to do so she merely hung back as Ruby held Yang.

"It will be ok Yang, we WILL find Jaune." Ruby muttered to her sister as they sat upon the bed.

Just then the door to their room was knocked upon. Pyrrha stood up and unlocked it, revealing a woman in an Atlas uniform. She was quite tall with caramel skin and a blonde and raven mohawk, she stood at attention before the door. The flag patch on her arm was different from the usual Atlas flag, a sign of the new regime.

"Is this the current living space of Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long?" The woman asked, to which Pyrrha turned to the half-sisters.

"Yes, that's us. Is there something you need?" Pyrrha asked. The woman smiled before pulling out a flyer and handing it to the champion. It was merely a bunch of words, of course however the words were quite important.

**ATTENTION HUNTRESSES**

**Still trying to find the love of your life?**

**Why wait!**

**The CMAM offers the huntresses of Mantle and Atlas the chance to assist the government with the apprehension and elimination of former general Ironwood's resistance.**

**Those who assist CMAM will be awarded with the man of their dreams!**

**Stop by the nearest recruiting office for more details.**

After Pyrrha had finished reading the flyer out loud to the benefit of the half-sisters she turned to them. They had come to the same conclusion as the champion did; Jaune had to be with Ironwood. After all Ozpin was seemingly friends with the man and must have decided to travel to the one spot the three of them couldn't reach on their own.

Pyrrha turned to the woman who merely smiled.

"The Prime Mistresses' daughters, Weiss and Winter Schnee, highly recommend you. Hence why I was sent here personally. We also know the man you want and not to worry, he will be yours."

Ruby squealed in delight as she shook Yang. Pyrrha and Yang also seemed quite excited, however the woman cleared her throat to catch the girls attention again.

"It seems you're quite willing to help us so I suppose I don't need to convince you anymore. Meet at these coordinates tomorrow and you will be updated on the situation."

"Thank you so much. Miss?"

"Harriet Bree, I hope to see you gals tomorrow."

With that the woman walked off leaving the three Jaune lovers shaking in anticipation.

The next day the three of them exited a bullhead and onto the Atlas Academy grounds. They were to then enter the campus auditorium and wait for further instructions. When they arrived they were surprised to see dozens of mostly young women and girls; Huntresses and huntresses in training who unfortunately weren't able to find the loves of their lives.

The stage was currently empty, as a result the crowd was conversing and socializing as they waited for someone of authority to show up. The three huntresses noticed the Atlas soldiers and guards lining the edges of the room. Their arms held behind their backs as they stood guard.

Then someone came onto the stage accompanied by two Atlas soldiers. The woman was fairly tall, with tan skin and blonde hair; While Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha had little reference to who she was, others in the crowd seemed to recognize her. Some began chanting "Robyn, Robyn, Robyn!"

The now named Robyn stepped towards the microphone while also waving her hands to signal the crowd to quiet down. When they did she cleared her throat and begun speaking.

"Welcome one and all. Now before we begin I must warn you, what we are about to do in the coming days will be dangerous. The men will unfortunately be unwilling to comply with us, so we must make them comply!"

"But that won't be easy, so we have had to turn towards someone who's interest aligns with ours. Know this huntresses' of Mantle and Atlas, if you wish to leave you may do so."

This got quite a few people confused. Were Robyn and Willow planning on working with the White Fang? The group had seriously fractured since the outbreak and the status of its many branches was unknown.

"With that mey I present, well I think I shall let her tell you herself." With that Robyn stepped away from the microphone and stepped off stage.

All at once the room became several degrees colder, darker and more sinister. The crowd and guards suddenly began to grow nervous at the sudden shift.

Abruptly the lights suddenly went out, causing an uproar from the crowd. Just just as quickly as they went off they came back on; only this time there was something standing on the stage.

A woman with bone-white complexion and crimson eyes stood before the crowd. Her midnight black dress clung to her body tightly, exposing her curves extensively.

The sudden appearance of a demonic looking woman caused a new uproar or fright to permeate within the room. But the moment the woman waved her hands to quiet the room the room did just that. Petrified with fear the crowd had little choice but to do as the woman commanded.

"Now, let me introduce myself, I am Salem. Obviously you don't know me, but myself and my subordinate will be vital to the success of the coming operation."

At that another woman stepped upon the stage, sulfur eyes partially covered by ebony hair. Dressed in a tight fitting red dress highlighted in gold. She smiled sinisterly at the crowd as Salem cleared her throat.

"This is Cinder, treat us with respect and dignity and I promise you all that everything will go according to plan. Now where were we? Oh right, when we attack you will also be accompanied by a couple hundred grimm. Now do not be alarmed, they will not attack you, nor will they seriously injure our future lovers. But do NOT attack them, otherwise even I can't stop them from lashing out upon you."

The crowd began to grow ever more nervous and anxious at these words. Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang turned towards each other and gave each other the same look. _Are Willow and Robyn nuts!?_

With that Salem continued, now joined by not only Cinder but Robyn and Willow as well. They went over their plan on how to breach the SDC mine, how to incapacitate and capture the men and how they were to win without a single loss on their side. That of course counted on everyone doing their parts of the plan.

Of course a few huntresses did leave, their fear of Salem overwhelming their desires of finding a man for themselves. But for those who remained their opportunity was now a reality. Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang had by now forgone their fears and had welcomed this "Salem" as an ally to their goals.

A few hours later Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang were about to leave the meeting when they were stopped by Salem's subordinate Cinder. She paid Yang and Pyrrha little mind as she focused all her attention on young Ruby. Cinder smiled with a look of knowing as she initiated the conversation.

"Hello again, you may not remember but I and my team were transferred to Beacon a few weeks before this all began. Let me just say first off it's a pleasure to see you three again. However I am not here for pleasantries unfortunately; Ruby, Salem wishes to speak with you. You caught her interest and she is interested in conversing with you."

The three weren't easily shocked, but this certainly spooked them. _What does this grimm queen want with Ruby? _Both thought as Ruby herself audibly gulped, meanwhile Cinder was just smiling.

"Are, are you sure I have to talk with Salem now?" Ruby asked as Cinder took a step closer to her. Cinder's heels plus her natural height allowing the pyromaniac to tower over the little silver eyed girl.

"Oh she was quite insistent on this Miss. Rose. Run along, you don't want to keep someone like Salem waiting; I will stay here with your half-sister and friend." With that Cinder shooed Ruby along as the little speedster whimpered.

Ruby walked along one of the hallways up to the headmaster/mistress office. Cinder had informed her that was where Salem had taken up command from. The logo of the Atlas Academy still showed proudly upon the doors as Ruby knocked on the doors. To which the doors snapped open with such speed Ruby thought they were going to snap off their hinges!

"Come in." A soft, but commanding, voice beckoned as Ruby stood there. She audibly gulped before entering the office of the queen of the grimm. She took a few tentative steps into the office before the doors shut behind her! Ruby squeaked as she jumped into the air.

"Are you that easily frightened my dear, now how will you be able to fight alongside my minions if you get spooked by mere doors?" A playful chuckle resonated from down the hall as the movement of a chair was heard. Ruby looked on as she saw the witch seemingly glide across the hall in her direction. Salem's haunting beauty petrified the poor huntress-in-training as the immortal smiled a knowing smile at Ruby.

"You have silver eyes." Salem muttered. Almost too quiet for poor Ruby to comprehend, as she heard the words however Ruby perked up at that.

"Yes mam, headmaster Ozpin said that too the day I met him. Is there something special about my eyes? I mean, don't lots of people have them?"

"Grey eyes dear, some people have grey eyes. Now silver, well that's quite a unique trait indeed. " With that Salem turned and started to move towards the office, she beckoned for Ruby to follow her to which she did. Eventually they ended up in the office proper and Salem sat down in the chair.

"I wished to speak with you Ruby because I know who you are after, Jaune Arc. Willow's daughter is your friend correct? She seemed quite vocal in wishing you three luck in retrieving him. You see it's quite a surprise that not only you, your half-sister and the champion are after him; but that Cinder wishes to have him for herself as well."

Ruby growled like a rabid animal when she was told Cinder wanted her Jaune. She was about to turn around and rush back to that ebony haired whore. Already imagining her surprised expression as her head is lobed off it's neck! But before she could do anything her arms and legs were gripped by an unseen force. Ruby struggled but couldn't get out of the grip!

"Salem you big meanie let me go NOW!" Ruby wailed as Salem calmly stood up once more before rounding the desk to face her.

"Now Ruby dear I know you wish to do harm upon Cinder but I won't allow that. I am willing to release you but you must be willing to share him with just one more girl. That is partially why I sent her to socialize with your partners, so she could gain their friendship and trust so they would be more likely to accept having a fourth after their love. However someone still needs to break the news of the change of plans, that's where our little chat comes into play."

With that Salem stepped forward and cupped Ruby's cheek in her hand, smiled and opened her perfect lips once more.

"Now, let's get 'down to business' as they say, shall we."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ozpin's Origins Part 3**

It began at dawn.

Guards around the SDC mine were alerted by the sounds of howling, screeching and other animalistic grunts. When they peered over the horizon they saw hundreds of grimm charging towards the abandoned mine.

However that wasn't all, above the horde dozens of bulkheads were making their way towards them as well! They hurriedly sounded the alarm as the first grimm made their way to the outskirts of the mine.

The black monsters quickly tore up the fence, burning and shocking themselves on the electrified wire as they did so. Nevertheless they breached the area beyond and quickly began to attack. However what startled the soldiers was the fact the grimm weren't actively trying to kill them but instead merely disarm and incapacitate.

Then the bulkheads landed and unleashed their cargo, dozens of armed huntresses charged the guards. Said guards, who were already struggling against the grimm, were no match for the "hungry" huntresses. As some huntresses took the guards for themselves the rest of the army faced the massive metal doors.

Said doors were a problem. They were designed to hold back even the strongest grimm from breaching the mine. During the fight the guards were able to disable the door controls, leaving the only way to open them from the inside.

But that wasn't a problem for the huntress and grimm leader. Salem calmly floated towards the main doors of the mine. Nothing could hold her from her prize, especially not a pair of doors.

Salem calmly lifted her hand as a black misama began to form around her arm. She closed her eyes, calmly breathed in and out before snapping her eyes open! She threw her arm forward.

The mighty doors blew inward like they were of paper! The horde of grimm screeched and howled as Salem's human and faunus allies cheered.

Meanwhile inside the mine panic and alarm were exploding throughout the base. Ozpin and Ironwood were shocked to see Salem working with the huntresses! But that only meant one thing, Salem was infected as well. Needless to say Ozpin hadn't been this afraid in a long time.

As for Jaune and Clover they were gearing up for battle. They knew they had to hold the line against these impossible odds. They knew Ruby, Pyrrha, Yang and Harriet were undoubtedly going to be there. Clover knew Harriet wanted him but he hadn't felt anything for her romantically, however it was still going to be a challenge considering she is still one of his friends.

Jaune meanwhile was beyond afraid, he had been chased across Remnant by the girls and had nearly been caught several times. And he knew the threats they gave him were still very much applicable. Regardless, they had to prepare for the inevitable. The doors had been breached and now hundreds of grimm and dozens of Huntresses were charging their way.

Soon the main chamber of the mine became a battleground. Huntresses were grabbing the men left and right. Some targeted the female soldiers and scientists to spread YandX to them as well. Everything was rapidly falling apart. Soon Ironwood and Ozpin were forced into the fray, slaughtering grimm and fighting off obsessed huntresses.

Clover was trying his best to avoid Harriet, but the former Ace Op wasn't making it easy. He tried another jab at her only for her to avoid and rush him with her speed. Clover barely had time to block her attack before being thrown back by the force.

"You stupid man! Why won't you just come willingly? I don't want to hurt you but I will if you keep disobeying me." Harriet demanded as she pushed on, throwing a grimm that had gotten in her way over her shoulder as she closed in on Clover.

"I can't do that Harriet. You're sick and I want you to get better." Clover pressed as he stood up to face her.

Jaune meanwhile was already being dragged out of the mine by not just Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby but a new girl as well. A one Cinder Fall. He had tried his best to fight. But what sealed his fate was Cinder's use of fire, _without dust_. Considering he was fighting four highly skilled ladies it was frankly a wonder how long he had lasted.

Back inside Ozpins and Ironwood were back to back, trying their damndest to keep the grimm and huntresses at bay. But soon they were surrounded.

"My dear Ozma, please stop this foolish venture."

Ozpin froze before turning around to face his, currently, ex-wife. Salem stood there, her dark robe gripping her body tightly, exposing her curves and beauty to the man. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, if not moreso.

"Ozma, we no longer need to fight. Things have changed for the better. This 'disease' has shown me the errors of my ways. I no longer wish to cause you or your allies suffering. However by resisting me and the rest of us you only cause yourself suffering! Please dear, just give in." Salem begged as she and now Robyn Hill and Willow Schnee had the headmaster and Ironwood trapped. Jaune had already been captured, the female staff had already turned on their remaining male staff. Clover was quickly becoming cornered by Harriet. All around them their plans, resources and hopes were collapsing.

Despite this Ozpin turned towards Salem with a solemn look on his face. He felt something different to be sure, but his quest came first. He could not fall for her now, that would basically give the relics to her without a fight.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Salem. I can't just stop my mission for your sake, not again."

At this Salem soured, irritated that her husband would rebuke her like this. _No matter _she thought _I had a feeling it was going to be like this. _So she signaled Willow and Robyn. Robyn pulled out her weapons but Willow stayed behind, Willow had no huntress training and had her aura unlocked only the day before. She was in no position to fight the men. Salem meanwhile chuckled as she readied her magic. This was going to be quick.

Within the hour the base had been completely taken and the remaining forces of Ironwood had been captured. The females were infected with YandX and the men captured as their husbands. With the battle over in their victory the business between Willow and Robyn with Salem was concluded. The pair went back to Atlas to begin their new life with Ironwood while Salem decided she needed to finish up her own business with Cinder.

"My dear I wish to just give you the option is all." The grimm queen stated as an unconscious Ozpin floated beside her. As for Cinder and the rest of Jaune's harem they were getting ready to head off to Vale with their love in tow.

"I thank you for that mistress, I cannot thank you enough for everything you've given me. However I feel like my, our, love wouldn't enjoy the Evernight so much. We feel that he would feel more comfortable in Vale."

"Very well then dear, just be sure to visit. And I wish to be the godmother, if I'm not I will be extremely cross with you all. Understand?"

With that Salem used her magic to transport herself and Ozpin back to her home.

Watts, Tyrian and Hazel were all patiently and nervously waiting for their mistress to return. It was obvious to them all what had happened and who she went after. Watts was pacing around the meeting chamber when Salem returned. The portal opened just inches in front of his face. The disgraced scientist backed up quickly.

Salem calmly stepped out of the portal, Ozpin in tow. She looked around and calmly sighed. She would need to decorate, no more of this doom and gloom. Especially so if she and Ozma were to raise a new family out here.

She then noticed Watts, the man was staring at her and gasping for air like a fish out of water. It was so unlike him that it even surprised her though she didn't show it. Instead she merely smiled.

"Watts go and gather Tyrian and Hazel and bring them here. I have an announcement to make."

His mistress ordering him caused Watts to rapidly regain his composure. He quickly bowed before leaving the room to fetch Tyrian and Hazel.

Salem turned towards the unconscious body of her husband. She practically swooned as she kissed him, he was just as charming and lovable as she remembered. Sure he was a little beat up from their unfortunate and unnecessary fight; and the body he currently occupied wasn't exactly a spry chicken anymore. But she had ways of changing that.

The doors to the room opened as Watts walked in with his companions. Salem turned to them with her piercing gaze as they all bowed before her.

"Watts, Tyrian, Hazel. As you may have guessed by now things have completely changed. Which is why I am, what do modern humans say? Oh yes, firing all of you. It's time you all got sent out and got married. Good day and I will not lie, you were all invaluable when I was focused on my plans. So don't take this personally."

The shock on Hazel and Watts' faces, as well as Tyrian's piercing scream of horror and defiance were quickly washed away as Salem summoned another portal and took the three men away.

_I hope they all find some nice women to become the husbands of. _Salem thought as she walked the hallways of her and now Ozma's home. Eventually she reached her personal chambers and laid her husband down on the bed. She then opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a small locked box. Not only did it have a physical lock but also a magical one. This way she was absolutely sure nobody could open it save for her and possibly Ozma.

Lifting the lid off the top and reaching inside she pulled out two small vials. The first housed a pitch black liquid, the goop that created the grimm; and the same stuff that had changed her into the half grimm creature she was today.

The second vial was filled with a crystal clear liquid with a golden glow. Now this was special indeed, it had taken her a few decades to find but the search was worth it. The last of the God of Life's pool of life. The same stuff that had granted her cursed immortality in the first place.

She then removed the lids and glided over to Ozma, a simple wave of her hand caused his mouth to pop open. She poured both vials down his throat and the results were practically immediate; his eyes shot open as he began to convulse violently. Both liquids quickly took effect, the wounds on his body and face disappeared as his skin turned bone white and black veins began to spread all over.

His sclera turned pitch black as his irises turned blood red. Within seconds his transformation was complete, he looked no different from Salem now.

"Wa, why?" Ozma croaked as he tried to sit up, only for him to fail; the transformation had sapped him of his energy. Salem merely smiled as she disrobed herself, much to the shock of Ozma. Swaying around her massive breasts she strided over to her husband and took a seat on his crotch, grinding her already wet pussy into his penis.

"Why my dear? Well it's quite simple I can't have you killing yourself trying to get away. And having you die to just reincarnate is merely immortality but undesirably more complex. Besides I love your new look! And in time I'm confident you will as well dear Ozma."

By now she had already pulled off Ozma's pants and revealed his hard 6 inch member. She positioned herself over his cock and pierced herself upon it. She cooed as she reached down and began aggressively kissing him. Rubbing her fat tits all over him as she violently bounced on his penis.

Ozma couldn't do anything to stop her and by this point he didn't want her to stop. He just stared up at her as her pussy seemingly was attempting to milk the jizz out of him. Eventually after a while that's exactly what happened; Ozma moaned as he deposited his load into her warm, fleshy cavern.

Salem squealed as she felt his warm jizz reach her core, she slumped back for a few seconds. She then began pounding him again, attempting to wring more cum from his testicles.

"Ozma," she began, "how many children do you want? I don't particularly care how many we have just as long as we have at least one. We could have two, three, a dozen, a thousand! With us being who we are that is certainly possible, so what do you prefer? Ozma?"

By that point Ozma had completely passed out. Exhaustion, combat and shock had taken their toll on the man. Salem frowned but pulled herself off him and laid down next to him. Holding his hand and cuddling him brought her to peace, the first peace she had felt in a VERY long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Judgement of Jaune**

The sun was peeking through the blinds of the bedroom as Jaune slowly began to stir.

The hunter-in-training quickly bolted awake however, when he saw his three deranged lovers lying on top of him, Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby. Fortunately they were clothed, unfortunately they were awakened by Jaune's sudden movement.

"Mmmm. Good morning Jauney boy," Yang murmured as her golden mane splayed around behind her. "How did you sleep?"

Jaune was a little frightened to say the least, he feared that one wrong move or word would end in a lot of pain for himself. Thankfully before he could say anything, his partner sat up and enveloped her man into a big hug. Yang and Ruby audibly growled at this but they soon joined in much to the irritation of Pyrrha.

"Fun buddy we missed you so much! And as such we came to a conclusion, you obviously didn't go with that jerk Ozpin willingly! So we forgive you for trying to get away, just don't do it again otherwise we'd have to hurt you and nobody would want that!" Ruby cried out as she held her love tightly, Yang and Pyrrha nodded and they continued to embrace Jaune.

Jaune himself was still frightened but this felt nice, in a way. He tentatively reached around to hug the three back. When he did so the girls immediately perked up at this and snuggled into him harder.

"We love you sweetheart, let us show you that love." Pyrrha said as she began to pull off her shirt! Yang began to follow but as Ruby tried her shirt wouldn't budge, she tried and tried but nothing came of it.

"W, why! Won't! This! Come! OFF!?" Ruby screamed as Yang turned to her with a sorrowful and glazed look, the blonde brawler looked to be in a trance as she spoke.

"Oh Rubes, it's because the author doesn't want a 16 year-old having sex with an 18 year-old. They don't want to be accused of pedophilia, especally in this day and age so you're gonna have to sit this one out."

They all looked at Yang with perplexity as Yang seemed to snap out of her trance. She looked at her companions and lover just like they were to her.

"What?" Yang asked before turning back to Jaune, hearts in her eyes. The three decided to not question, whatever that was. However, Ruby still couldn't take off her clothes and gave up. She sulked out of the room but before she left she turned to the others, this time however, she seemed to be in the trance.

"Don't worry readers, the author says I'll return in the next chapter. They also say sorry to all the Lancaster fans,' she said before skipping out of the room.

Now it was Yang's turn to look confused, but unlike the others she quickly shrugged it off before turning to Jaune. Within seconds the champion and dragon had pulled off all their clothing and ripped the knight's right off his body. Yang reached down and began to lick Jaune's faint abs. The months of training with Pyrrha had turned Jaune from a wet noodle into something to be proud of; albeit there was still much room for improvement.

Meanwhile Pyrrha was in a liplock with her partner, she panted and moaned as she ground her crotch into his side. She pulled off her hair tie and allowed her blood red hair to flow out behind her as she continued to kiss her man.

By this point Jaune was already hard, but seeing her hair like this made his seven inch erection grow harder than steel. Yang seemed to pick up that fact quickly considering it was poking her fat tits.

"Jeez Pyr look at it, we're making it purple!" Yang cooed as she slid downwards to wrap her breasts around his penis. She pumped her mammaries up and down, causing the hunter to moan into Pyrrha's lips as she was still kissing him. The redhead finally broke the kiss, her emerald eyes full of desire as she shoved Jaune onto the bed and crawled on top of his face.

Jaune knew what he had to do, so he began to tentatively lick and dig into her pussy. Pyrrha moaned and cooed as Yang continued her titjob. Jaune's lower half began to jitter and Yang knew she was close to claiming her prize. She sped up her movements and within moments Jaune erupted all over her bountiful breasts with her soon to be favorite treat.

As Yang ate up her reward Pyrrha cried out as she too came, flooding Jaune with her juices. Jaune slapped at her thigh, demanded her to get off of him, lest he drown in her juices. Pyrrha slowly moved off of him and sauntered down to Yang, she pushed the brawler aside and began to align her vagina with his slowly hardening dick. Yang grumbled at this but instead moved up to Jaune to kiss him.

Jaune groaned as he wiped off Pyrrha's essence, most of it was already in his mouth and stomach however, so there wasn't much point. He looked up to see that Yang was right on top of him and quickly gave him a slobbery kiss. By this point his member was once again raring to go and Pyrrha decided it was time.

The redhead SLAMMED her hips into Jaune's. She screamed in ecstasy and pain as she did so, blood soon trickled onto the hunter's lap. Pyrrha slowed down just for a moment before her bouncing commenced in full force. Pyrrha continued like this for several minutes, as for Yang she soon found her snatch being licked and nibbled by Jaune when she climbed on top of her lover. A few more minutes and Pyrrha was soon to reach her climax, and she felt that Jaune was too.

"Y, Yang how close are you?!" Pyrrha gasped out as Yang moaned in satisfaction.

"I'm close I'm close!" Yang cried out as she egged Jaune on harder. Within seconds of each other they all came! Yang sprayed her essence all over Jaune as he shot his sperm into Pyrrha's hungry womb! Finally the redhead squeezed and came all over Jaune's cock, immensely satisfied and excited that she finally got what she wanted!

All three were panting and gasping for air, both girls slid out and off of the boy. Yang scooted back to Jaune's crotch and began to play with his cock. However, after two sessions it would be a bit of a challenge to get his member to rise again.

"Come on lil Jauney, I need just one last load from ya," Yang murmured as she continued to attempt to get the boy hard. Meanwhile Pyrrha watched from the sidelines and resolved to help her friend. She moved up to Jaune again but this time she had him sit up. When he did so she grabbed his head and shoved him between her glorious tits!

That set him off! Within seconds he was raring to go once more much to Yang's delight! She quickly jumped onto his crotch and took the plunge. Like Pyrrha she experienced brief but powerful pain before it turned into pleasure! She continued to bounce on Jaune cowgirl style as he groaned in pain. After three times he was more than a little sensitive.

But all of this would come to ahead as Yang was about to cum! She looked down upon her love and smiled before groaning out in ecstasy! Jaune was about to as well but before they could finish…

"Hello my love, sluts. Now why have you begun without me?"

The two pairs of eyes belonging to Yang and Pyrrha widened considerably before turning to Cinder. The raven-haired seductress had returned from some "business" she needed to conduct, only to peer in on the three. However, Yang and Jaune were already over the edge. Both came suddenly as Cinder scowled and marched over to the two and placed her hand on Yang's back. She activated the now whole of the Fall Maiden power, causing the blonde to screech in agony and jump right off Jaune's exhausted dick.

"Cinder what the fuck!" Yang cried out. Thankfully Cinder's powers didn't go through Yang's aura, but it sure did hurt.

"That was for starting without me," the pyromaniac said as she pulled off her form fitting dress, exposing her bountiful breasts to everyone. But even this didn't cause Jaune to grow erect once more.

"You bitches! You drained him dry!" Cinder berated as she looked down upon Jaune, salivating as she did so. Meanwhile Yang and Pyrrha were gazing upon Cinder with undiscussed hatred.

"No matter," the ravenette shook her head as she walked to one of the corners of the room, where her bag was. She reached in and pulled out something quite shocking and disgusting.

Contained within was some kind of grimm, about the size of a bowling ball. Small tentacles reached further down the creature. Cinder murmured something to it before it started to float! Yang and Pyrrha got into fighting stances, being sure to protect Jaune. The grimm gently floated a few feet upward before revealing quite the provocative sight!

An image of the grimm queen herself, Salem, appeared. Showing the crimson eyed beauty performing extremely rough sex with a man underneath her! The man they quickly deduced to be Ozpin, however he looked nothing like he did before. His gray hair was replaced with pitch white, his skin and eyes shared the same appearance as his lover. Screams of pain and pleasure resonated throughout the room, coming from the grimm. Pleasure mostly from Salem and pain mostly from Ozpin.

"Mistress," Cinder spoke to the grimm. However, the grimm queen didn't seem to hear her so she tried again, this time louder. Once again this didn nothing in getting Salem's attention.

"MISTRESS!" Cinder yelled, trying to get her attention. Thit time she did, however, all this did was get Salem angry. Salem's head snapped to the side to look upon Cinder, blinding fury in her eyes. Cinder jumped back in fright and tried to back up but the grimm queen had other ideas. Within moments the tentacles of the grimm snapped and wrapped tightly around Cinder's throat.

"You dare, YOU DARE TO INTERRUPT ME!" Salem screamed as she continued to grind Ozpin's pelvis into dust!

"P, please mistress I mean no disrespect! W, we just need your assistance on something!" Cinder choked out, trying her best to pull off the grimm tentacles, even burning them. However, it was seemingly no use. As for the others they watched on in fear, seemingly frozen.

"Oh? And what might that just be?" Salem asked hauntingly as the sound of a SNAP came from the grimm. Ozpin screamed out in pain as Salem slowed down and looked worryingly down upon her eternal mate.

"Oh sweetie, did I break your pelvis again? I'm so sorry! Do you need a break?"

Ozpin nodded so Salem slid up and off of him, her hand quickly reaching down to ensure her husband's essence didn't leak from her womb.

"W, we need your help with rejuvenating our husband. S, some of us were too greedy!" Cinder squeaked out, looking to Yang and Pyrrha.

"Oh, then why didn't you just say so," Salem said as the grimm immediately released Cinder. She fell to the ground, coughing, trying to catch her breath as the grimm floated over to Jaune.

"It's unfortunate that you don't have much magic between yourselves, but I suppose that can't be helped," Salem muttered as she waved her hand, causing Yang and Pyrrha to be pushed out of the way. By then Jaune had gathered enough strength to stand up however, he was still too weak to try and force the grimm away. Yang and Pyrrha tried to see what was happening, but some unseen force prevented them from getting up.

Salem waved her hand once more, causing a pink glow to surround the blonde hunter. He felt more awake, less tired and hornier than ever before! Salem smiled menacingly before allowing Pyrrha and Yang to stand once more. The grimm turned towards Cinder's bag and floated over to it, it then began to sink into the bag.

"Oop, it seems dear Ozma is done healing. You all have a good time and contact me when you're all pregnant, actually, I'll contact you. We can then discuss baby names and such," with that the grimm fell into the bag and went silent.

Cinder immediately pounced on Jaune, determined to flood her womb with his seed. Unlike with Pyrrha and Yang, Cinder opted for the amazon press instead, burying Jaune's face into her tits as she broke her hymen over his cock. Cinder screamed but she rapidly recovered and continued her mission to become pregnant. As for the others they watched on in interest as Cinder brutally fucked him.

Despite being refreshed by Salem Jaune was just no match for the sheer brutality of Cinder. She scratched, burned and bit at him as she continued to pound him into oblivion. But after 15 minutes of this he was ready to pop, and hopefully Cinder was as well. It seemed to be so as Cinder screamed and began to shudder, her pussy gripping his cock like a vice as she came all over it.

That finally set him off as Jaune released copious amounts of sperm into her. Cinder moaned in satisfaction as she laid upon her man, her wish had finally come true. As for Yang and Pyrrha when they realized that Cinder wasn't going to get off the got onto the bed and laid side by side with Jaune. As for the man himself well he finally realized that he needn't run anymore. He was happy, so to say, and it seemed he was now in this for the long haul.

A few hours later Ruby returned. She wasn't too happy that she wasn't allowed to participate but when she entered the room and saw them all, she smiled. She knew her time would come soon enough.


End file.
